Pretty Boys Cause Trouble
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Prompt:   Cobb has a new persistent projection only it's not what Arthur or even Cobb expects. Who is he and why is he looking at Arthur like that? Cobb/Arthur slash and smut.


**Title: **Pretty Boys Cause Trouble

**Pairing: **Cobb/Arthur

**Rating: **M or NC -17 Hahaha

**Prompt: **+ Cobb has a new persistent projection – it's not what Arthur or anyone expects.

**Song inspiration: **Salt Skin by Ellie Goulding

**Note: **My first really long one. So if you wouldn't mind helping me improve it, that would be great :)

* * *

><p><em>You're as sharp as a knife and you fit like a glove<em>

_That is no way to live that is no way to love_

_Full of fear in your skin and the weakness in giving in_

_Stabbed in the back but you feel no pain_

_Push the heaviest doors that you can't open_

_Yeah they tied me up and my body lies still, again_

The job in Cairo was simple, nothing too extravagant and could be dealt with by just Arthur and himself. After they had performed inception on Robert Fischer the dream world wanted the two of them, even though he had told them profusely that he only did simple extractions now. Arthur, who he expected to fly out and cash in on the jobs available, didn't. Not that Arthur told him that, he heard rumours on the grid that Arthur was being extremely selective. He rarely took jobs that meant he strayed far away from Cobb.

"_Do you miss me?"_

"_No, but Phillipa didn't want me to go away for a long time."_

Arthur had said shortly that it wasn't Cobb that stopped him taking the jobs with a longer journey than the climb up Everest. But he was happy to complete jobs for clients with Arthur by his side. He was the one who had remained by his side throughout everything. He didn't want to dwell on that, but accepted Arthur's loyalty. He had the best point man in the business for a best friend and colleague.

Right at the moment they were inside the mark's mind, and Cobb straightened up, feeling the heat across his shoulders. Expecting to turn around and find a gun being pointed at him by either the mark or worse Mal. It couldn't be, he had put her out of his mind and come to terms with all that had happened.

What he saw in turning around was neither of those things.

It was a male projection, but not of a grown man. It was a boy of around sixteen. This would not have bothered Cobb as he didn't seem to be armed with a gun or any other weapon; except the boy looked at him with bright blue eyes, blond hair and a smirk that seemed adamant on staying put.

"Who are you?" he asked and immediately felt stupid as the boy laughed it was light and full of happiness.

"Come on Dom, you know I am" and when Cobb raked his eyes over the kid's appearance things began to click. "Blue eyes, blond hair, cute smile - as Katy Preston had said-" and Cobb took a step back.

It was himself, at the young age of eighteen. Dressed in low slung jeans, an AC/DC t-shirts and black leather jacket. Leaning on the pillar with a natural ease, a smirk permanent on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" and he was tired of asking that particular interrogative to rogue projections.

"Is he here?" his projection asked and Cobb frowned.

"Who?" he asked wondering what part of his subconscious was angling at this time.

"Arthur. I bet he'd love to meet me," the projection said and he shook a blond fringe more out of his eyes. Cobb didn't like his tone at all.

"Why exactly?"

"Well, I'm sure I could tell him some _interesting _stories about you and your view on your favourite point man-"

Cobb froze, but the projection had stopped talking and was looking past him.

"Oh here he is. Do you want me to go?" the projection asked accent heavy on his lips.

Cobb ignored him and turned back to see Arthur walking along the marble flooring.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, his expression mirroring the one he wears when Mal turned up time and time again.

"Yes I'm fine," Cobb said with a practised tone.

"Well I got it, we can go" Arthur said and he began to walk towards the lifts. Cobb twisted. But the projection had gone.

So he followed Arthur and the lift fell into oblivion.

The two woke in the hotel room of the mark and they slipped out quickly, removing every spot of their presence clicking the door shut. They took a taxi back to their own hotel and it was then that Arthur asked again.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes Arthur I'm fine. Strange projection-" he muttered.

"Projection" Arthur repeated louder, worry glassing his eyes briefly.

"Nothing to worry about. Nothing like _that_. Part of the design element" Cobb lied and Arthur left it at that.

They met with their client and gave them what they wanted with payment in hand Cobb checked their flight schedule for the next day.

_You're as bright as the sun and as bold as the moon_

_I don't know when you'll break but it's gonna be soon_

_If my will caves in, I'll be in the same boat as you_

Cobb was tentative about going under on his own after the whole problem with Mal, and building from memory. Arthur insisted that he should try it, and see what happens. Assuring him that he would be there if there was any trouble. Cobb nodded and fidgeted as the needle snaked underneath his skin. Arthur pressed the button.

He opened his eyes to a room. The walls were carefully wallpapered with hospital like green-beige. A harsh wind came through the open window, stirring the sky blue curtains. Cobb noted the room was like the one he had at university, but had similarities with the one they were trying to create for their job in Manhattan. Cobb scowled, wanting, itching t re arrange everything.

The room he re created had walls splashed in dark green, and a floor that had a checkerboard of tiles. It was almost light less, and rather closet like. The sound of a door being closed behind him made him jump. He wished the sensation were new to him.

He stayed exactly where he was, looking out of the window at the car that was circling the block of houses like a cop car.

"It's good to see you building again. You've still got it" and the words stirred as ones Arthur had said to him on a previous job. But the figure who stood next to him was not dark haired and sharp, but slightly stockier blond with an easy smile.

"Arthur would like this, it's got a hint of darkness. Like an action thriller set"

"Are you here to give me someone to talk to?" he asked and moved away from the projection.

"If you want to think of me like that, then yes. But lets go for a walk" and he found himself following his younger form out of the room – house – and then onto the street. Projections of the town were mutual. The feel of the dream reminded Cobb of the first time he went under with Ariadne. That made him smile slightly. The projection of himself picked a red apple from a stand, and bit into it. Cobb looked back, the stand manager didn't seem to register him.

"You see, your other projections hardly notice me as I'm part of the architecture" which was precisely Cobb's line of thought. They walked further and ended up in a park. His younger self vaulted the railings, whereas Cobb walked to the gates. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ do that anymore, just that he didn't really want to. His projection sat on the bench and watched as the kids and parents played in the park pleasantly. Cobb sat next to the projection.

"He's very loyal. Your point man. Christ anyone else would have run a mile after- well –" there was a pause and Cobb didn't say anything waiting for a continuation on the subject. "You care about him"

Cobb was about to solidly remind his subconscious that yes he did care about Arthur but only as .. what..

"Dom, I'm you: only what eighteen years younger? So, don't correct me on what you do or don't want" and the tone of his projection stiffened. His reply died in his throat.

"I'm not sure what I want"

"Yes you do. You want _him_. Remember? He's the only one who understands.. who –"

Cobb opened his eyes, blinking at Arthur who was sitting on the armchair next to him reading The Lost Symbol by Dan Brown.

"Everything fine?" Arthur asked placing the bookmark between the pages and putting the book down.

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me to do it" he said and gave a smile. Arthur nodded.

"I'll show you the office building then?" Arthur asked and they went under together.

Th projection did not show.

_I've got the salt skin,_

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in_

_Even with the strength_

_He's stealing salt skin_

_Telling me I'm winning wars they created just to understand..._

_"the meaning of"_

The job in Valencia, was fine until the projection showed. The difficulty with this projection was that he didn't harm anyone either of them, in fact he helped. Putting holes in other projections where they needed it. And Cobb wasn't sure he liked the wink he received, it made his stomach twist. What had he been up to? The job was complete but Cobb wasn't so sure about what his subconscious he been doing, wandering around the floors of a built up hotel.

As Cobb stripped himself of the IV line he eyed Arthur who had got up and removed the needle without a word.

Arthur was usually quiet, anybody who stood on the right side of him knew that. Cobb didn't ask Arthur if something was the matter because he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

That and Arthur would probably give him a memorised phrase to avoid the question.

_Hands on strings and my mouth open_

_Find the perfect words that I've not spoken_

_And I won't tell the truth unless you want me to_

His projection doesn't turn up for a few jobs as Cobb calculates his feelings regarding his point man. Cobb spent time at home with James and Phillipa, going to various fetes, carnivals and days out. Arthur asked him questions through texts about certain ideas, and Cobb replied. Phillipa seemed to miss 'Uncle Arthur' (that was not his idea, it was Miles'). And Cobb had to admit that he did too. It was Arthur's presence that he was used to before inception.

On the Hamburg job, he asked Arthur to join him. Eames had told him later that Arthur had turned down a job in Malaysia to help Cobb. Cobb didn't know whether to feel good or bad about it. Arthur would help him through anything and drop everything to run with him, however Cobb wasn't sure he liked the idea that Arthur felt obligated to go with him.

"I would have asked Jefferson" which is a lie in itself, he wasn't planning on asking for another point man.

"No you wouldn't have" Arthur replies curtly, with a knowing look in his eyes. He then smirked at Cobb.

They got the mark alone and put him under drifting into dreamscape. Arthur had brought a new compound along that Yusuf had designed. They had tested it before and the affects were quite amazing. The dream was so very stable. They were in Arthur's dream. He had dreamt up a place, which reminded Cobb of Egypt. Their mark was a lawyer that dealt with international clients and had (from his mistresses' mouth) a soft spot for traditional walks of life.

Which is where the idea for the world came from as the floor in the room was a patchwork of small rugs. The walls of the room were soft amber, with a border of deep amethyst along the bottom. A sweet fragrance reminiscent of incense reached Cobb's senses, like the perfume of a woman.

He had gone under times on his own, and conversed with his projection. He had not turned up yet, even after Cobb had been dismissed by their mark who said he would think about their proposal of mind security. Arthur was the one to retrieve the information this time.

Cobb stood outside of the door to wait if there was any trouble. He lent against the wooden banister, sipping his drink and taking in the deep sunset before him. Straightening up he thought he would have a look and see how Arthur was doing. He managed to get in through the door without being noticed and saw Arthur crouched by the safe.

"How are you getting on?"

That wasn't his voice, and Arthur – who had seen Cobb come in – frowned. Cobb knew that voice. His projection was back again. He deftly moved past Cobb and Arthur stood up, fear flashing behind his eyes for a minute. Cobb eyed his projection who was dressed this time in a suit unlike Cobb's own one.

"Please carry on, don't let me interrupt" he said and Arthur, whose hand was twitching mechanically for his gun, crouched down again.

Cobb watched as Arthur failed once again at opening the safe.

"Try three, and then nine seven" the projection said sweetly, but Dom didn't like how he was looking at Arthur with what could be read as heated intent.

"What?" Arthur asked, not used to being told what to do by a eighteen-year-old. His projection crouched to the floor and knowingly turned the dial. Arthur locked gazes with Cobb. He wasn't sure himself and not really wanting to rely on assuming this projection was stable. The safe clicked open and the projection looked very satisfied with himself.

"Where's my thanks?" and Cobb had a fleeting urge to get rid of him.

"Thanks" Arthur said and he switched the contents. Reading over the information on the pages. Arthur looked up, he had memorised it.

Cobb nodded "Lets get out of here, before we get caught" and Arthur was right behind him.

"Wait" and Cobb swore under his breath. The projection had stopped Arthur from moving by taking a hold of his wrist. Cobb expected Arthur to shove him off, instead he seemed intrigued by him.

"You're…"

"Yeah. Do I make you uncomfortable Arthur?" and Cobb's breath hitched as the projection stepped further into Arthur's personal space.

"No, I'm used to projections shooting me" Arthur replied with what could only be described as the truth.

"He is sorry, you know, about that. If you're used to projections hurting you, then this won't do any harm"

Before Arthur or Cobb even could ask what he had meant by that the projection had taken hold of the lapels of Arthur's jacket and kissed him. Arthur froze but let the projection tease. When he pulled away he looked at Cobb who wasn't sure what to do. Arthur was the image of shock and stayed silent.

"You had better go, someone is going to come back in here in a minute. Be seeing you Arthur" the projection made it sound like a promise and a threat somehow.

The two did as they were told and left the room. The job was smooth for the rest of the ride and they left their mark asleep. Getting off the train Arthur and Cobb waited for the passengers to mill out or on to the train. It was Arthur who spoke when the station was deserted.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was a projection of myself from about eighteen years ago" Cobb answered.

"I can see that I mean what is he doing wandering about and –" Arthur frowned and gave him a sideways look.

"I don't know" which was partly honest "It won't happen again"

"I'll believe that when I see it" Arthur said but it was spoken in a casual tone. Because, after all, it was on some level better to a have a projection kiss you then shoot you.

Well, on some level at least.

_For all of the times that I lost my head_

_When it rolled to the floor and I found it again_

_But when it came back,_

_I didn't know my own name_

Cobb slipped the needle into his arm. It was night and James was asleep in the next room, Phillipa at a friend's house.

Cobb opened his eyes to a plush sitting room and he waited. The floor was plush white carpet. The walls have a border of sky blue along the top and bottom, and the furniture was comfortable cream. He picked up the glass of wine that was waiting for him on the table.

"You know, I don't think he'd be adverse to us" and Cobb looked up. His projection stood at the doorway, dressed in a fitted shirt and trousers. "I mean why else has he stayed all this time?"

"I don't know" Cobb muttered, thinking about himself.

"You want him don't you? We both do. Oh I bet he was gorgeous as a teenager… "

Cobb agreed with him, licking his lips.

"I won't cause trouble" his projection assured him.

"You won't try and kiss him again will you?"

"I'll try" his projection said but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_I've got the salt skin_

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in_

_Even with the strength_

_He's stealing salt skin_

_Telling me I'm winning wars they created just to understand..._

_"the meaning of"_

"Arthur do you want to come under with me?" Cobb asked Arthur who was in the next room. It was midday, and James and Phillipa were at their grandparents.

"Sure" Arthur replied, so Cobb set up the PASIV. He took out the IV lines and fiddled with the timer dial.

Arthur came back in to the room and Cobb smiled. Arthur was dressed in blue sweats and a plain white t-shirt.

"If you're going to say something about my suits I will throw something at you" he said evenly so it sounded like a real threat.

"I wasn't. It's good to see you relaxed" Cobb said and he was rewarded with a small smile.

"So what are we doing?" Arthur asked, sitting on the sofa next to Cobb.

"I thought we'd just see what happens. Have a free dream" Cobb said.

"Okay. This dose is quite strong, shall we try five minutes? Giving us two and a bit hours" Arthur asked picking up a needle.

"Sounds good" Cobb said and he hit the button once the two of them were strapped up.

Cobb opened his eyes into a library. This was Arthur's he was certain as the shelves had so many books it seemed to go on forever, the mahogany shelves were spotless. He gazed at where he had been placed, next to Art and Architecture 1803, Cobb grinned. He thought about were Arthur was, most probably along the shelves for Philosophy or Theology or even Literature. Cobb wandered through the shelves, squinting as the sun from outside glared onto his features. The carpet underneath him was a deep grey and Cobb's footsteps were soft. He looked at the titles. Picking out a book called Art and Fear, which was about creating art in reality and the difficulties of the task of twisting the imagination. Cobb began to read.

After finishing the book he got up out of the chair he was sitting on, placing the book back in its place, he went to find Arthur. Turning the corner he stopped in his tracks. Arthur was sitting in a chair talking to his projection. They were sitting side by side and clearly talking about something. Cobb's eyes darted to the sign that said Literature. His projection smirked and got up, stepping into Arthur's lap, his hands heavy on Arthur's chest. He whispered something in Arthur's ear making Arthur's jaw clench, and then walked off between the shelves. Cobb stepped the paces it took to get next to Arthur. He decided to act as though he was oblivious to what had just happened.

"Find anything you liked?" Arthur asked, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah, Art and Fear. Have you read that?"

"Briefly at college. Art was never my thing, I can't design from pure creation like you and Ariadne" Arthur said.

"But when you do create it's quite good. I like this one" Cobb said looking around at the library. Arthur gave him a small smile.

I've got the salt skin

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in_

_Even with the strength_

_He's stealing salt skin_

_Telling me I'm winning wars they created just to understand..._

_"the meaning of"_

They were under, running through the logistics of the job and perfecting each angle. The mark was in-experienced in dream heists however Cobb and Arthur wanted to get everything in order anyway. The sedative that Yusuf had given them previously had been altered and made heavier in it's ability to sedate. In other words no waking up before the timer.

In reality they were in a warehouse with Yusuf, in dreamscape they were sitting in a bar, with drinks in their hands.

"I think this is stable enough, do you?" Cobb asked and Arthur nodded, admiring the scenery.

"Refill, sir?" the bartender asked and Arthur handed the man his glass. Cobb saw his projection enter the bar. He scanned the room and then walked up behind Arthur.

"Hello Arthur" he said, standing too close for Cobb's liking.

"Are you part of the architecture now?" Arthur asked and a few of his own projections were taking an interest in the blond haired boy.

"Problem?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur said and, ripping his gaze off the projection he looked at Cobb. The projection began to lightly touch Arthur in ways that weren't inappropriate, just intimate. This projection knew so much more, and was playing with what he had.

"I don't know about you Dom, but I'm getting bored of this – well – pretence" the projection huffed. Arthur kept quiet and eyed Cobb. Cobb was aware that Arthur's projections were watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Not paying him the full attention, which means trouble, was about to start, but enough to keep Cobb alert.

"What does he mean?" Arthur asked.

"Tell him Dom, he's a point man, not a mind reader"

"I can't" Cobb settled for and wished he could hit himself for it. His projection's eyes darkened. He edged closer to Arthur and lent right next to his ear.

"What Dom is trying to say, is that he _wants _you, Arthur" and the projection's hand travelled southwards. It hovered near his crotch and the projection kissed Arthur's neck.

"Cobb" Arthur said, trying to pry himself away from the younger version.

"Get off him" Cobb said plainly, but the projection licked his lips and smirked.

"You don't really want me to do that though do you?"

"Yes I do," he said sternly.

"Well, you might but I don't" and Cobb growled.

"Right. I've got a way to figure this out," Arthur said and he got off the barstool. He asked the pair to follow him and Arthur walked out of the hotel bar and through the reception and to the lifts. They called for one and Cobb was becoming even more curious as to what Arthur had in mind, knowing full well that when Arthur was on to something, no one was going to get in his way. His projection stood between them in the lift, idly touching Arthur's sleeve. Cobb really wished he would stop doing that. He felt a twinge and it was only when the doors opened at the floor requested that Cobb realised it was jealousy. Arthur opened one of the doors with a key card. It was a delicately furnished room and the projection hummed in appreciation. When the three were fully in the room Arthur shut the door and walked closer to the projection that was the same height, if not a bit smaller than Arthur was. Cobb hadn't stopped growing until he was about twenty.

Arthur kissed the projection and Cobb's world spun. The projection responded curling his hand into Arthur's hair and stepping closer to him. As they pulled apart the projection's hands rested on Arthur's belt with a bitten lip. Arthur looked over at Cobb. Cobb was rooted, not really processing what was happening. Arthur gave him a meaningful look and Cobb walked over. He checked Arthur's eyes and leaned in. He met Arthur's lips in soft caress, and Arthur opened his mouth.

The kiss ended and Arthur led the projection by the hand the sat down on one of the chairs. As the projection knelt between Arthur's knees he worked at Arthur's belt. Cobb sat on the other chair opposite.

The projection sank into Arthur's lap and Arthur laced his hands in blond hair. It was when Arthur's eyes met Cobb's as he let out a moan, Cobb gulped, gripping the sides of the chair. Arthur's cheeks began to flush and he stopped the projection and motioned for him to get up. Surprisingly the projection was obeying orders and he got up. Arthur whispered something and his projection turned to look at Cobb. One hand had bean palming himself through his trousers. The projection pushed himself off Arthur's chair.

"I think he wants you" the projection stated, but he still kept a somewhat possessive distance to Arthur. Cobb got up again and Arthur pulled him down to his lips. Arthur moaned and rubbed at Cobb's crotch making him gasp.

"Bed" Arthur said in scattered breath. Cobb nodded pulling Arthur to his feet and then pushing him lightly so he sat down on the end of the bed. His projection didn't want to feel left out and got onto the bed next to Arthur laying hot kisses on his neck. Arthur twisted and kissed the projection. Arthur pushed himself more onto the bed and pulled Cobb with him, grinding into him. Somewhere between the kisses and the roaming hands, the three of them had stripped.

It didn't take long before Cobb was sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, whilst the projection was under Arthur. The projection moaned as Arthur moved sinfully. Arthur took Cobb in his mouth and sucked slow and hard.

"Christ Arthur" and his hips bucked slightly. Arthur chuckled. He _chuckled _ for chrissakes. The projection whimpered, wanting attention.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked the projection silkily, stroking his cheek. The reply was a groan and nod. Arthur obliged, but slowly. Cobb watched the manifestation crumble and beg for release. Arthur bit and then licked Cobb's hip and licked his lips. Cobb let out an involuntary moan.

Arthur got the projection until he was sobbing for release and brought him to a finish. Arthur placed a kiss on the projection's lips (who seemed a bit put out now that he was not Arthur's centre of attention). That stirred something in Cobb's mind about his situation with Arthur. Arthur straddled Cobb, lust snapping behind his eyes. Cobb took an initiative and rolled them over so he was on top. Arthur shuddered and squirmed, and Cobb placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. It was quick and more loving than anything. Arthur, whose breathing was sporadic, smiled warmly.

"We're going to talk about this when we wake up. But right now, you'd better move"

"Or what?" Cobb challenged and Arthur leaned up and Cobb thought he was going to kiss him again, instead his mouth grazed Cobb's jaw and bit on the place where the jaw meets neck. Cobb shuddered visibly and took the hint.

_I've got the salt skin_

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in_

_Even with the strength_

_He's stealing salt skin_

_Telling me I'm winning wars they created just to understand..._

"_the meaning of"_

They woke up to the sound of Edith Piaf playing and Yusuf hovering next to then. Gladly they had ended their _session _before the timer ran down as visible afterglow might have been obvious to a certain chemist.

"Any good?" and Cobb avoided looking at Arthur's smirk, knowing it would make him laugh.

"Yes, very stable. Can we get a dose of it?" Cobb asked and Yusuf nodded, looking like a pleased child as he went out of hearing distance to prepare some of the sedative to be transported.

Arthur however still had a slight smirk on his face.

"Do you want to get a drink after this?" he asked and Arthur nodded.

"We're still going to talk about this" Arthur reminded him. "After the drink and back at the hotel"

* * *

><p><em>ThePointGirl says: Hello, reviews are very welcome. Tell me what I can improve and what you like about it :)<em>


End file.
